1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assist device to be attached to an endoscope to assist operations of a treatment instrument, and to an endoscopic system including the assist device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A treatment instrument may be inserted into or drawn out of a channel of an endoscope by an assistant other than an operator of the endoscope. However, when a treatment is performed, inserting or drawing the treatment instrument into or from the channel by the operator alone is more efficient. For example, International Publication No. 2013-065509 discloses an assist device including an operation body that allows the operator alone to perform an operation of inserting or drawing a treatment instrument into or from a channel, that is, to perform a forward or backward operation. A fixing member of the assist device is attached (fixed) to a periphery of an insertion section of the endoscope.